¿Otra oportunidad?
by L. Mirage
Summary: La 3WW terminó, llevándose la vida de varias naciones. 75 años después varios de los sobrevivientes se reencuentra con uno de los fallecidos, sólo que estos ahora son humanos. Multiparing semi AU
1. Adiós amigos

-¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸..¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸

_**¿Otra oportunidad?**_

-¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸..¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸

**Beta: NEKO KEMI**

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Himaruya Hidekaz.

**Sumario:** La 3WW terminó, llevándose la vida de varias naciones. 75 años después uno de los sobrevivientes se reencuentra con uno de los fallecidos, sólo que estos ahora son humanos.

**Parejas:** USA=UK, RusiaXCanadá, PrusiaXHungría, GerIta, Spamano, SueciaXFinlandia, DinamarcaXNoruega, GreciaXJapón, TurquíaXEgipto.

**Aclaraciones:** Bueno creación de un OC el cual se llama Ixchel que será la representación de México, esto es un Fic así que desde ya los personajes tienen OoC aunque intentare mantenerlo al mínimo en algunos, así también se mencionaran criaturas mágicas originarias de Inglaterra.

**Aclaraciones de lectura:**

-Letra normal: diálogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-N/A: notas de autora.

**ADVERTENCIA: Las siguientes escenas pueden llegar a herir la sensibilidad del lector, se recomienda discreción…. Y sí, lo puse porque lo que relato puede ser fácilmente catalogado como ANGST, avisados quedan. Ahora sí, pueden proseguir felizmente con la lectura.**

-¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸..¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸

**Cap. 1 Adiós amigos**

-¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸..¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸

No era un buen día para las representaciones antropomórficas, de 290 que fueron en un inicio entre los países, micronaciones y estados no reconocidos quedaron solo 215, podría no parecer un número tan alto pero al ser tan pocos la muerte de sólo uno de ellos era devastadora más ahora que habían muerto tantos… De las 27 micronaciones que había solamente 5 quedaron con vida, de los 25 microestados sólo 7 quedaron con vida y de los 27 estados no reconocido quedaron con vida 4, incluso de las naciones quienes desde un inicio tenían más oportunidad de sobrevivir finalmente perdieron la vida 12 de ellos*

No quedo cuerpo que velar, por lo que todos ellos decidieron simplemente colocar en un féretro las banderas de todos los caídos, habían decidido enterrarlos en un cementerio ubicado en Suiza, no fue extraño no ver a nadie pelear ¿cómo hacerlo? La maldita guerra que acababa de terminar no fue idea de ninguno de ellos, ¡maldición! Si incluso muchos de ellos mismos fueron víctimas de sus propios jefes de gobiernos. Todos sin excepción iban vestidos completamente de negro, parecía que el cielo estaba en contra de ellos puesto que resplandecía hermoso sobre el cielo libre de nubes que parecía estar burlándose del dolor que experimentaban.

La mayoría tenía rastros de la guerra, heridas que fueron hechas durante batallas, y heridas que se harían históricas, se podría decir que nadie salió ileso de esa guerra aunque no se hubiera participado en ella, toda la situación global empeoro y fue difícil sobrevivir.

Mientras iban bajando el féretro las lágrimas también lo hacían, ahí dentro descansaban 74 banderas, el consuelo que les quedó a los que estaban vivos fue que la mayoría no sufrió tortura alguna… contrario a las naciones reconocidas… Si bien los civiles no tenían conocimiento alguno de la existencia de ellos, sus jefes al ver que se negaban a pelear por ellos comenzaron a tomar medidas drásticas, porque después de todo una nación era la representación de los deseos del pueblo…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Todo comenzó cuando la situación mundial se hizo insoportable, los recortes de gobierno, las manifestaciones, las inflaciones, los disturbios. Todo fue empeorando y las naciones sólo miraban como sus gobernantes hacían prácticamente nada, en lugar de ayudar a su pueblo, sólo querían riquezas para sí mismos. Hacían oídos sordos a los gritos de protesta, acallaban a sus propios ciudadanos en redadas de las cuales nadie se hacia responsable, las muertes y el descontento sólo empeoraban a pasos agigantados._

_Fue cuando comenzó, la búsqueda de poder, el querer los recursos naturales para su propio país, las misiones de infiltración para buscar puntos débiles. Los presidentes ordenaron invasiones a países que tenían poca armada militar pero grandes recursos._

_La era de la diplomacia y la democracia parecía estar quedando atrás, de nuevo volvían los tiempos de invasiones y conquistas, la ley del más fuerte. Los tratados quedaron estancados, las alianzas olvidadas, cada uno de los políticos al frente de sus países solamente confiaba en su pueblo… cosa distinta a las naciones._

_Poco antes de que se dieran los enfrentamientos armados estas consiguieron una forma de poder seguir en comunicación, todos ellos sabían que estaban en contra de la guerra y hacían lo posible por intentar hacer retroceder a las tropas pero no podían hacer mucho si sus líderes no los escuchaban._

_Diariamente sentían la muerte de sus ciudadanos, de sus hijos que no querían ir a la guerra mas por lealtad a su país iban, pero al no creer en la razón de la lucha no tenían espíritu y morían._

_Sin embargo, el verdadero terror para las naciones sucedió cuando la guerra llevaba ya un año y medio en curso, los gobiernos no aceptaron que éstas no quisieran participar activamente por lo que tomaron medidas drásticas._

_Fueron tiempos muy malos, muchos países parecían haber retrocedido hacia la edad media en donde los castigos públicos eran cosa de todos los días, los gobiernos estaban sedientos de poder y no les importó usar a sus propias naciones como conejillos de indias para que los civiles supieran qué era lo que les pasaría si se atrevían a ir en contra del gobierno._

_FUE CUANDO COMENZÓ LA CACERÍA…_

_Italia del sur se sacrificó para que sus hermanos y ciudad del Vaticano huyeran hacia Alemania cuando su propio ejercito los acorraló, fue hecho prisionero y torturado en público como muestra de lo que les pasaría a quienes se opusieran al gobierno/iglesia. Finalmente fue colgado de sus manos mientras ardía una hoguera debajo de él._

_China fue apresado junto con Taiwán cuando finalmente iban a huir del país, ambos fueron torturados con agua y descargas eléctricas hasta que sus cerebros dejaron de responder, fue cuando finalmente fueron asesinados encerrándolos dentro de una celda que fueron sumergiendo dentro de agua de drenaje._

_Dinamarca fue el segundo que cayó debido a que lo agarraron cuando iba saliendo rumbo a Noruega, engañado por un miembro de la familia real, el danés fue torturado al colocarlo en una mesa cabeza abajo y le iban sacando la espina dorsal, al final sus costillas fueron sacadas del lugar y su cuerpo expuesto como si fuera una águila._

_Suecia cayó al intentar salvar a unos civiles de sus propios soldados, sus miembros fueron estirados mientras que en su espalda una cama de clavos iba encajándose y desgarrando toda su parte posterior._

_Alemania cayó junto con Hungría mientras ambos encubrían la huida de Italia del norte, Seborga, Ciudad del Vaticano, Austria y Francia estos últimos llevaban a un inconsciente Prusia que se había negado a dejar a su hermano, Hungría en lugar de escapar había declarado que ella valía más para oponer resistencia que cualquiera de ellos… ambos fueron quemados progresivamente con NAPALM** y sometidos a procesos quirúrgicos sin anestesia mientras sacaban órganos, finalmente a Hungría la asfixiaron con gas butano y a Alemania le quemaron vivo._

_Japón fue colgado con las manos por detrás y le hicieron desangrarse hasta la muerte mientras emitían distintas radiaciones dañinas a su cuerpo._

_Rusia quien se negó a huir y luchó con los rebeldes, cuando fue capturado lo desmembraron mientras seguía con vida, cada miembro fue quitado con días de diferencia mientras era víctima de infecciones._

_México quien se negó públicamente y lucho de manera activa en contra de su gobierno fue capturada en una emboscada por parte de la iglesia, la despellejaron por partes, cuando fue en los pies la hicieron caminar hasta un lugar con costa en donde la terminaron de despellejar y finalmente fue lanzada al mar para que se ahogara._

_Egipto fue enterrado mientras una colonia de hormigas carnívoras lo devoraban vivo, entre el tiempo que estuvo con vida iban llenando el sarcófago de ácido, el cual le iba carcomiendo la carne._

_Pero quien fue el primero en caer, marcando así la pauta para los demás gobiernos, fue entregado por su propia reina, a quien había jurado servir mientras ella viviese. Inglaterra fue asesinado después de que le torturaran azotándolo durante horas, le cortaron los dedos de los pies y las manos uno por uno y finalmente fue empalado._

_Todas esas capturas (con excepción de Rusia y México) se dieron en el lapso de dos días, mientras que las torturas fueron televisadas días después de hechas y las repetían como recordatorio de lo que podía pasarles. Los civiles que se opusieron tuvieron un destino similar a sus naciones, la orden era clara "Obedezcan o mueran"._

_Las demás naciones simplemente fueron capturadas por su propio gobierno y bajo pena de sufrir lo mismo si no obedecían e iban a la guerra, de los 198 países reconocidos entraron a la guerra 95, casi la mitad de la población mundial fue asesinada y los que sobrevivieron fueron a los pocos lugares que aún eran habitables, ya que lo demás quedo inhabitable debido a las bombas atómicas lanzadas por los diferentes gobiernos… podría decirse que era un milagro que las naciones sobrevivientes siguieran con vida._

_El conflicto duró 6 años, tal vez pocos en comparación a otras guerras pero fue más terrible que las anteriores debido a que se utilizaron armas biológicas, sobre todo en zonas civiles._

_Tres quintos de la tierra en ese momento se encontraban completamente inhabitables por la radiación que había en esos lugares._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Poco a poco todos se fueron retirando, realmente nadie quería estar más tiempo del necesario en ese lugar lamentándose, todos aunque no lo quisieran tendrían que reunirse mañana junto con sus nuevos dirigentes y tomar las decisiones pertinentes en cuanto al poder que iban a tener.

-¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸..¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸

Al finalizar la junta, el tratado final al cual llamaron "Tratado de Gaia" quedo en:

- Ningún país puede investigar sobre energía nuclear, las consecuencias son peores que los beneficios que puedan sacar.

- Los límites políticos se quedaran tal y como están, los países que no se puedan mantener a sí mismos estarán en calidad de dependiente con algún país que pueda ayudarle.

- En cuanto los territorios sean habitables se comenzarán las reparaciones para que las personas vuelvan a su lugar de origen.

- No se harán concesiones a las distintas organizaciones religiosas, serán completamente separadas el gobierno y la religión, si alguien quiere profesar su respectiva religión está muy aparte de sus obligaciones con el estado. (_Las naciones no podían evitar recordar las muertes de Italia Romano y de México)_

- Toda monarquía será abolida, todos los títulos serán abolidos, todos los beneficios serán retirados, en caso de negarse, serían procesados y asesinados. _(Aquí los países fueron contundentes ante este punto y no aceptaron replica alguna, España fue casi asesinado por sus monarcas lo mismo que Noruega… Y no podían olvidar la muerte de Inglaterra y Dinamarca)_

Así mismo de manera privada y sólo para los próximos dirigentes:

- Senadores, Diputados, Ministros, Presidentes tendrán sólo el poder aparente del país pero quien tendrá la última palabra será la nación, la única situación en la cual ambos tendrán un poder igual será en caso de un enfrentamiento armado.

- En caso de que la persona al frente en ese momento no acepte las condiciones privadas de su nación será removida de su cargo.

-¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸..¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸

Hubo humanos que salieron muy confundidos de la junta, pero también sabían que si querían evitar un futuro enfrentamiento bélico debían hacer lo que se les había dicho, nadie quería terminar como los políticos y la familia real de Reino Unido, Japón y Dinamarca o en todo caso como los políticos de México, la mayoría sintió escalofríos al recordar a aquellos sujetos y su final.

En realidad todos ellos eran nuevos en los cargos, elegidos personalmente por su nación, aunque se encontraban halagados por esa muestra de confianza, no podían dejar de pensar en si todo eso estaría bien. Los políticos que habían sucumbido a _la locura_ estaban en su mayoría muertos o encarcelados, fue la única ocasión que por unaminidad se dio la pena de muerte a tantas personas juntas. Otros aún estaban a la espera de su condena. En realidad esperaban que todo pudiese mejorar.

Mientras tanto, las naciones se quedaron para repartir la carga… Ese no era momento para ver quién sería más poderoso que otro y jactarse, a todos les había tocado en lo más profundo el hecho de que muchos de sus iguales acabaran asesinados.

— Bien gente ¿quién puede ayudar a otro país?... — comenzó América mirando alrededor. — Debido a ciertas circunstancias especiales podemos decir que Reino Unido, México, Dinamarca y Japón nos ayudarán a subsistir y poder reconstruir gran parte de lo destruido.

— Creo que lo mejor es que gran parte de la ayuda de Reino Unido sea dada a sus antiguas colonias, los países que aún permanecían como parte de él se pueden sostener a sí mismas por el momento. — Comentó Canadá, él no había salido tan mal parado de la guerra como su hermano pero aun así se encontraba débil, además tenía que ver con lo que le habían prometido a "esa" persona.

— Los recursos de México pueden usarse para el resto de Latinoamérica, por lo menos hasta que se pueda funcionar con normalidad. — Habló Brasil. — Creo que también debemos enfocarnos en mandar campañas de ayuda… al menos para que la gente regrese a sus hogares, si los refugiados se quedan en el país sólo lograremos que los que quedamos en pie nos debilitemos y los que aún están con vida mueran.

— Entonces hagámoslo por partes… ¿Qué países tienen más recursos naturales? — preguntó Suiza.

— Actualmente podemos decir que China, Tailandia, Brasil, Rusia, Estados Unidos y Canadá… — contestó Portugal.

— Aunque suene mal comencemos con China, siempre ha tenido una mano de obra rápida, si logramos que la gente regrese podemos exportar al resto del mundo, ¿quién esta velando por China? — preguntó Suiza.

— Yo… Haré todo lo que este a mi alcance, mi situación no es tan mala, debido a que a mí también me protegieron las… criaturas. — terminó de responder Hong Kong.

Algunas naciones se miraron algo incómodas, ese suceso en especial aún no podían comprenderlo, los 16 países que pertenecían a la Mancomunidad (17 si contaban a Hong Kong por lo visto) fueron cubiertos por una bruma lo cual hizo que la mayoría de los ataques perdieran su fuerza, nadie podía explicar por qué había pasado eso, pero ahora lo agradecían.

— ¿Quién está representando a Taiwán? — el suizo quería saber finalmente quienes habían quedado a cargo de los países sin representantes, no quería ser duro pero era necesario que todos se levantaran.

— Yo lo estoy haciendo. — contestó Vietnam.

— ¿Alemania?

— Yo, y también me haré cargo de Hungría, el señorito quedó muy mal después de la guerra. — Prusia habló muy apagado, todos sabían que lo había pasado especialmente mal cuando por un descuido de Francia y España miró una grabación de la muerte de los dos países.

— Italia solamente perdió la parte sur así que no es necesario buscar otro país, ¿Japón?

— Yo lo haré. — respondió Grecia, nadie se atrevió a contradecirlo.

— ¿Egipto?

— Yo me hago cargo. — contestó Turquía.

— ¿Rusia?

— Yo… lo ha-hago. — respondió Ucrania sollozando.

— Dinamarca.

— Yo. — contestó Noruega.

— Suecia.

— Yo lo estoy haciendo. — contestó Finlandia.

— ¿México?

— Eso lo hago yo. — contestó Canadá.

— Ahora si… Todos sabemos que en este momento quien tiene no sólo un ejercito casi integro si no que desde que terminó la guerra ha estado abasteciendo a los países más necesitados es Reino Unido, México también lo ha hecho pero sigue siendo un problema las bandas criminales que operan en sus tierras, así que prácticamente quien represente a Reino Unido es quien llevará la batuta… ¿quién lo representa? — preguntó Suiza.

— Soy yo… — el silenció que reinó en la sala fue total, no era para menos ¿Estados Unidos? Muchos no sentían confianza por esa decisión.

— ¿No sería mejor alguien de la Mancomunidad? — preguntó India, él no confiaba nada en que los jefes del gringo, quizá quisieran aprovecharse de esa oportunidad.

— No, en realidad no fue decisión de Estados Unidos… una de las criaturas mágicas de Inglaterra tomó la decisión. — habló Canadá. — Sé que no tienen confianza en eso pero piénsenlo, no creen que si Estados Unidos haga mal uso de los recursos de Reino Unido ¿ellos no se presentarán de nuevo?, todos sabemos que "ellos" aparecieron porque no hay un representante que ellos reconozcan. — miró con pena a los hermanos de Inglaterra.

— Aunque no lo queramos aceptar Canadá tiene razón. — habló Escocia. — Esa mujer nunca nos perdonará lo que hicimos en el pasado, por lo que es natural que pusiera a otro al frente.

— Nosotros nos estamos encargando de que todo funcione bien pero quien tiene la palabra final es Estados Unidos, no nos agrada pero es el acuerdo al que llegamos. — Hablo Gales.

— Mientras, también ayudaremos a las antiguas colonias de nuestro hermano que salieron mal parados en la guerra. — habló Irlanda del Norte.

— Entonces eso es todo por el momento, cualquier problema que se presente… usen el medio secreto. — Suiza se levanto y se marcho junto con su hermana.

Poco a poco todos fueron saliendo de esa sala… Esperando que no hubiera más pesadillas acerca de la guerra, esperando que en un futuro el dolor de la perdida menguara ¿qué pasaría en el futuro?

-¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸..¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸

***Estoy tomando a Taiwán y a Vietnam como naciones aunque técnicamente (según la Wikipedia ., estos no son reconocidos por todos los países y están como estados no reconocidos).**

****Tipo de Gasolina.**

**N/A: ¿Y qué les pareció? (mirada expectante) es sólo el prólogo (hasta ahorita ya van tres capítulos escritos de los 11 que tengo planeados) y esto es lo que desatará lo que se vendrá a continuación con los humanos. Espero que les haya interesado lo suficiente como para seguir leyendo la historia en sus próximas actualizaciones.**

**Este fic y el de Siempre juntos se van ir actualizando al mismo tiempo, (cada 15 días siempre en viernes) para los que siguen Proyecto familia ¡Estará listo para el próximo Viernes!**

**Por último lo mismo de siempre, críticas constructivas… no importa si las dan por RR o por MP, lo que me importa es la opinión de cómo va la historia o si esta tiene errores garrafales.**


	2. Vida, dulce vida

-¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸..¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸

_**¿Otra oportunidad?**_

-¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸..¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸

**Beta: NEKO KEMI**

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Himaruya Hidekaz

**Sumario:** La 3WW termino llevándose la vida de varias naciones, 75 años después uno de los sobrevivientes se reencuentra con uno de los aparentemente muertos solo que ahora son humanos.

**Parejas:** USA=UK, RusiaXCanadá, PrusiaXHungría, GerIta, Spamano, SueciaXFinlandia, DinamarcaXNoruega, GreciaXJapón, TurquíaXEgipto.

**Aclaraciones:** Bueno creación de un OC el cual se llama Ixchel que será la representación de México, esto es un Fic así que desde ya los personajes tienen OoC aunque intentare mantenerlo al mínimo en algunos, así también se mencionaran criaturas mágicas originarias de Inglaterra

**Aclaraciones de lectura:**

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-N/A: notas de autora.

-¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸..¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸

**Cap. 2 Vida, dulce vida**

-¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸..¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸

Setenta y cinco años después

Lugar: Canadá

Un chico iba caminando hacia su piso, en verdad aún no esperaba que algo así pasara, pero bueno, todos ellos eran buenos amigos y el hecho de estar en el mismo piso había logrado que su amistad se hiciera más fuerte.

Kiku sólo soltó un suspiro cansado, ese día un fuerte virus infectó a la computadora central y casi pierden todo el trabajo que llevaban, gracias a que trabajaron rápido pudieron evitar una catástrofe mayor.

Al entrar a su departamento no le sorprendió en nada ver a su prima Mei-Mei y a Elizabeta, las cuales se encontraban mirando algo… no apto para mentes sensibles.

—Kiku ¡que alegría que llegaras! —celebró Elizabeta. —justo le estaba diciendo a Mei que tenemos que celebrar que Arthur e Ixchel llegan pasado mañana, a decir verdad ¡Invadamos el departamento de Iván! No creo que se niegue y así no tenemos que limpiar. —

El chico solamente sonrió al recordar que sus amigos volverían pronto de sus viajes, el solo recordar como todos ellos habían formado esa extraña amistad le hacía querer reír. Después de todo, por extraño que pareciera todos ellos se podrían considerar con raíces de otros países, si bien todos ellos eran nacidos en Canadá no podían negar sus raíces, él por ejemplo, su familia era de ascendencia japonesa, su primo Yao era mayormente de ascendencia china y su prima Mei-Mei era de ascendencia taiwanesa. Elizabeta si bien era huérfana tenía características de la familia germana, y los únicos países que salieron mal parados en la guerra (por así decirlo) fueron Alemania y Hungría, la chica se decantaba por Hungría dado que su amigo Ludwig parecía un completo alemán a pesar de también ser huérfano.

La llave de la puerta alertó a las chicas quienes de inmediato apagaron el televisor y se dispusieron a esconder cualquier cosa que las inculpase.

— ¡Elizabeta!, ¡Mei-Mei!, sé que es su día libre pero ¿tienen que venir a nuestro departamento? —el chico que hablaba tenía rasgos asiáticos, cabello castaño oscuro lacio y amarrado en una coleta de lado.

—Es que ustedes tienen muchos aparatos modernos Yao. —la asiática le hizo ojitos a su primo mientras ponía pose de niña regañada, su primo no resistía las cosas tiernas.

—Te regalaremos un peluche de oso panda si nos dejan usar su televisor. —propuso Elizabeta

—De acuerdo, pero tiene que ser uno que no tenga ¿entendieron?, además deben de limpiar cuando terminen de ver sus cosas. —la única vez que Yao accedió a ver algo de eso quedó traumado de por vida, así que prefería ignorar los gustos de las otras tres personas que se encontraban con él en ese momento.

—Gracias Yao. —agradecieron al unísono las chicas mientras terminaban de recoger sus cosas.

—Entonces ¿qué tenían planeado ustedes para la bienvenida de Arthur e Ixchel? —preguntó curioso Kiku.

—Bueno, Lovino y Ludwig se encargarían de la comida, Soren y Berwald traerían la bebida, Iván pone la casa, Gupta podría traer las frituras, Mei y yo nos encargaríamos de decorar, no sé qué puedan hacer ustedes dos ¿qué se les ocurre? —preguntó Elizabeta a los dos varones presentes.

—Haré un postre. —declaró Yao mientras se iba a su habitación a prepararse para darse un baño.

—Supongo que llevaré música. —accedió el otro chico.

—Entonces, primero debemos hacer que Lud y Lovi se pongan de acuerdo. —habló Mei mientras apuntaba las cosas por hacer. —Además, debemos decirles qué hacer, no quiero que pase lo de la otra vez en donde tuvimos que comer sólo wurst y pizza… quiero variar. —

—Entonces yo me encargo. —dijo con voz de ultratumba Elizabeta. —Si esos dos no se ponen de acuerdo se las verán conmigo. —

—Sigo sin saber cómo es que no se han matado ambos. —reflexionó el asiático.

—Bueno, es que así se llevan ellos. —comenzó a explicar Elizabeta. —Sé que ustedes no preguntan por miedo a herirnos pero es algo con lo que aprendimos a vivir… en fin, me estoy saliendo del tema, me refiero a que ambos se entienden bien pero deben vivir peleando porque así saben que siempre tendrán al otro cuidando sus espaldas, es una rivalidad de hermanos. —la chica recordó cuando eran niños y el primer día que tanto ella como Lud vieron a un pequeño y lloroso Lovino, a pesar de tener la misma edad el chico parecía más pequeño de lo que era.

—Tipo Soren y Berwald. —

—Algo así pero sin llegar a ser tan agresivos. —rio Elizabeta.

—Bueno dando eso por hecho, creo que es momento de que ambas se vayan a su departamento. —

Las chicas asintieron sonrientes mientras se marchaban platicando a su departamento, Kiku no lamentaba que casi todos los de ese piso tuvieran las llaves de los otros, después de todo era un edificio que el padre de Iván tenía y le había dado a su hijo el permiso para utilizar el último piso, a decir verdad ellos vivían ahí por una renta más que nada simbólica, el hombre era generoso con los amigos de su hijo aunque éstos al inicio se quejaron (sobre todo Arthur al que Iván arrastró y cargó al hombro para meterlo dentro del departamento, e Ixchel que pataleó diciendo que no era mantenida de nadie pero Soren sólo la cargó y la metió a otro de los departamentos) pero hacía siete años que vivían ahí, ahora todos ellos tenían veinticinco años o a punto de cumplirlos así que ya llevaban un buen tiempo juntos.

-¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸..¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸

En otro apartamento, un chico alto y rubio de ojos azul cielo entraba a la cocina en la cual se encontraba un chico malhumorado intentando hacer la cena.

— ¿Ahora qué pasa? —preguntó Ludwig a su compañero de piso.

—Esta estúpida estufa, iba a hacer unos ravioles y salchichas pero no quiere calentar bien. —se quejó el otro ya golpeando al pobre aparato. —jodida estufa ¡Haz tu trabajo! —

—No creo que solamente con eso funcione Lovino, ¿qué tal si hoy pedimos comida?, hablaré mañana para que la vengan a arreglar. —el rubio notó que el castaño estaba refunfuñado. — ¿alguna razón por la cual querías cocinar?, normalmente dices estar tan enfadado que termino cocinando yo.

—… —murmuró el chico.

— ¿Eh? —

—Maldición, quería celebrar tu estúpido aumento de sueldo, ¿contento? Jodido macho patatas. —el chico estaba completamente rojo, incluso su rulito temblaba por lo avergonzado que estaba, el alemán sólo sonrió poquito y decidió no decirle nada, si no Lovino le daría un cabezazo por avergonzarlo más.

—Entonces salgamos… ¿qué quieres comer? —ofreció el más alto.

—Con que no me lleves a un jodido restaurante francés me doy por bien servido, idiota. —

El otro rio entre dientes y le permitió salir a su compañero, después de todo ya eran dieciocho años conociéndolo, así como él conocía a Lovino, éste lo conocía a él; se preguntó si debería invitar a Elizabeta… cuando dos gritos femeninos le indicaron que no sería buena idea.

—Esas locas andan otra vez con sus perversiones. —murmuró el ojiverde.

—Cada quien sus aficiones, no te dicen nada por tus películas y libros sobre mafia italiana. —observó el rubio.

— ¡Eso es distinto, maldición!, mi gusto no atenta a la integridad física de otros, idiota… ¿o tengo que recordarte lo de hace dos años, patatero? —

El otro sólo se quedó callado, ahí no podía hacer nada, las chicas habían aprovechado una fiesta en donde todos terminaron casi en coma etílico para ponerlos en parejas y en posiciones muy comprometedoras para sacarles fotos… no fue muy divertido que digamos cuando se despertaron en esas misma posiciones… Kiku decía algo acerca de que su honor fue manchado, mientras que Romano juraba y perjuraba que se habían aprovechado de él. Ixchel se puso como fiera a la vez que declaraba que nadie hablaría de eso o se las verían con su machete. Las chicas dejaron de reír en ese momento. Gupta y Yao sólo estaban completamente rojos y avergonzados "_por lo menos todos conservaron la ropa"_ los únicos ajenos a ese desastre eran Iván y Arthur, el primero porque cargaba con el segundo que seguía en la feliz inconciencia y lo llevaba a la habitación del rubio.

Al llegar a la calle decidieron caminar hacia un restaurante de comida brasileña, así ninguno de los dos se quejaría, después de ordenar Lovino se puso muy serio.

—Arthur e Ixchel volverán en dos días, ¿qué se supone que les haremos? —preguntó aparentando indiferencia el chico.

—Supongo que Elizabeta y Mei organizarán todo y nos dirán qué debemos hacer —

—Tsk ¿cuánto apuestas que nos toca la jodida comida? —el castaño se puso de buen humor. —sólo espero que los otros consigan un buen vino. —

—Si Soren o Iván se encargan lo más seguro es que sí —.

—Prefiero que Berwald les ayude, por lo menos se asegura que haya uno de cada cosa, conociendo a los otros dos idiotas solo habrá cerveza y vodka. —

—Ya veremos… después de todo ¿hace cuánto tiempo que se fueron esos dos? —

—Mmm… Ixchel lleva año y medio fuera, estuvo en Brasil, Argentina, Venezuela y Perú. Arthur lleva dos años, estuvo en Noruega, Finlandia y Suiza… espero que los cursos que tomó le hayan ayudado. —era extraño que Lovino hablara sin sus groserías, pero siempre que hablaba de sus amigos más cercanos (Exceptuando a Lud) no lo hacía.

—Bueno todos lo esperamos, sobre todo porque con eso el centro tendrá más apoyo económico y podrán atender mejor a los niños. —

—Es verdad, Yao me dijo que habían llegado más niños y tres de ellos eran "casos especiales" y otros cuatro con "capacidades distintas". —

—Espero que los casos especiales no sean tan difíciles… a veces pienso que tuvimos suerte de no sufrir lo que ellos. —declaro el de ascendencia alemana.

—Brindo por eso macho patatas, brindo por eso. —

Después de eso no hubo más conversación, solamente se dedicaron a comer tranquilamente.

-¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸..¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸

Un chico alto de cabello rubio rojizo y ojos vivaces azul claro se encontraba sentado en un diván, en su mano descansaba un bolígrafo el cual giraba ausentemente… Sabía que tenía que crear una historia increíble pero sólo tenía un problema ¡No podía! Tenía un bloqueo de escritor. Y su editor se estaba impacientando.

Él era un escritor con dos especialidades, una era cuentos infantiles y la otra era cuentos de ciencia ficción, no era raro que sus cuentos siempre tuvieran a un troll como personaje, él se burlaba diciendo que era Berwald, pero desde siempre los troll y demás criaturas mágicas le habían atraído, con su imaginación decidió ser escritor… Y le había funcionado bien, hasta ahora, ya que por alguna extraña razón no dejaba de pensar en el cuento de la sirenita ¿tal vez debería hacerla de criaturas marinas?, ¿un tritón que se hace amigo de un troll?, ¿qué… se enamora quizá?

Soren se sentó de pronto, esa idea no había estado tan mal, un poco bizarra y no era del todo su estilo pero… podría funcionar, si le daba suficiente agarre a sus protagonistas, aunque tal vez debería tener otra idea por si acaso. Por el momento la historia del tritón y el troll sería su proyecto secreto.

Fue cuando su vista se posó en una fotografía grupal, todos sus amigos estaban ahí, fue cuando se gradúo de letras. Sus padres no acudieron, en realidad nadie de su familia acudió, según ellos, estaba tirando por la borda su futuro. Los únicos que creyeron en él fueron sus amigos y el que le dio el empujón final fue su primo Berwald, no tan raro debido a que Berwald también era un rechazado de la familia, tampoco aprobaban que hubiera elegido ser un diseñador industrial. Ahora ambos eran relativamente exitosos, Berwald trabajaba para una compañía multinacional, era el encargado del departamento de diseño, algo muy importante tomando en cuenta la edad del chico. Por su parte Soren escribía bajo el pseudónimo de Mark Den y no aparecía en entrevistas ni nada… no quería que su familia supiera que tenía éxito.

En la foto notó a la chica que estaba colgada de su espalda, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, aún recordaba la paliza que le propinaron sus padres cuando se enteraron que su mejor amiga era una chica huérfana sin nombre, le habían ordenado cortar toda relación con ella, algo a lo que se negó. Ixchel había sido la persona más honesta con él de todas las falsas que había conocido. Su padre, no soportando que su hijo mayor se revelara, le azotó con un cinturón, "¿Quieres andar con bárbaros? Yo te enseñaré algo de bárbaros"

Eso le recordó a su primera historia publicada, era una autobiografía pero ambientada en un lugar lleno de magia y oscuridad, sólo Ixchel y Berwald se dieron cuenta de la verdad, debido a que conocían su historia, sus demás amigos le alabaron el mundo que logro crear y hacer una historia oscura con un final aunque abierto, lleno de luz. Esa historia sería pronto adaptada al cine por una productora estadounidense. Soren no podía estar más feliz, así tal vez pudiera ayudar al orfanato "Avalón" que era donde trabajaban casi la mitad de sus amigos.

¿Y si hacía una historia de vikingos?, tal vez una novela con tintes históricos y mágicos… ambientada en Dinamarca, Noruega e Inglaterra, incluso tal vez Irlanda. Como una búsqueda de algún elixir mágico o una cueva que concedía el deseo de tu corazón… riquezas, vida, amor. Lo que fuera. Emocionado el chico comenzó a escribir el primer borrador de "Cruzadas vikingas I. En busca de la estrella del norte"

-¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸..¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸

Berwald terminaba de lavar los trastes, su compañero de piso se encontraba enfrascado en unos viejos volúmenes de historia mundial. El moreno era un historiador que se encontraba ahora mismo investigando la tercera guerra mundial.

—Nada. —refunfuñó el chico normalmente calmado. —Esto debe ser una broma, ¿cómo es posible que no quede nada de "Los mártires"?, no hay ni una mísera referencia a ellos, no hay videos, no hay escritos sobre quiénes eran o por qué los escogieron a ellos. NADA…

—Relájate. —Berwald le dio un té a Gupta mientras éste le agradecía y se sentaba bien en el sillón.

—Lo siento, pero es que me parece increíble que no haya nada, sólo han pasado setenta y cinco años desde que terminó la guerra, deberían quedar vestigios de esas personas, pero no hay nada, acepto que quizá el de Inglaterra no por todo lo que pasó, o Japón… o Alemania. Pero que no quede nada de esas personas es increíble, como si alguien hubiera destruido esas evidencias.

—Tal vez eso pasó. —el rubio no quiso decir lo que sabía rondaba por la mente de su compañero.

— ¿Quién querría destruir algo que nos ayudaría a evitar cometer de nuevo una atrocidad así? —

—Alguien a quien le dolía mucho ver esas vejaciones. —

—Creo que me tendré que conformar con las entrevistas, quizás viaje a Inglaterra o tal vez México, lo que sucedió ahí fue asombroso… debo investigarlo. —

—Siempre que ves un misterio vas a por el Gupta, aunque deberás esperar, Arthur e Ixchel vienen pasado mañana.

—Es verdad… tal vez ellos traigan algo. —el moreno sonrió con cansancio. —a veces desearía no haberme comprometido a hacer un libro sobre esa guerra.

—Buscar la verdad es lo más difícil. —

—Creo que tienes razón, pero al final es lo más satisfactorio. —

-¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸..¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸

En una habitación a oscuras se encontraba un joven sentado en el balcón mirando las estrellas, había tenido un día muy pesado en el hotel, pero al llegar la soledad le había pesado demasiado. Ya eran dos años, pero pronto terminaría, Iván sonrió, su pequeño girasol volvería, esperaba que la sorpresa le agradase puesto que todos habían trabajado en ella durante casi un año, todo para que cuando él llegase viera su sueño un poco más cerca.

Para Iván una de las personas más importantes era Arthur Kirkland, ¿por qué razón? Porque fue el primero en acercarse a él sin miedo, todos le temían porque decían que su padre había hecho su fortuna en la antigua mafia rusa… Era ruso pero no mafioso, a decir verdad, su padre y su abuelo eran las personas más honradas que pudo haber conocido. Arthur y el tenían sólo once años cuando se conocieron, él hijo de un multimillonario, Arthur un huérfano que no tenía ni en donde caerse muerto.

Un trabajo en equipo los unió y ni el tiempo los había podido separar, desde un inicio Arthur era un niño con un carácter de los mil demonios pero que en su interior se escondía una fragilidad asombrosa, Arthur le enseñó a creer en la magia y en que siempre habrá un mañana, que aunque las cosas se pusieran terribles si sonríes todo mejorará. Iván había casi adoptado a Arthur desde entonces, aun cuando éste siempre refunfuñaba sobre que podía mantenerse solo, Iván reía y le decía que sólo se preocupase por cumplir su sueño.

Si, el Orfanato Avalon fue el sueño de Arthur, cuando el antiguo orfanato en donde creció fue demolido el decidió que haría uno en donde los niños con capacidades especiales pudieran estar y aprender a valerse por si mismos, ese sueño nació por que cuando el era pequeño su hermano menor nació con Síndrome de Down, sus padres (ilegales británicos) quienes no tenían forma de mantener a un niño así no pudieron más y su madre ahogo al bebé de meses frente al niño de cinco años, su padre llego pero no a tiempo para salvar al bebé… el hombre lleno de furia golpeo a su mujer hasta matarla y perdió la razón.

Desde entonces a pesar de ser solo un niño Arthur quiso hacer un lugar donde los niños que eran abandonados o maltratados pudieran estar sin temor al rechazo. Por eso estudio no solo psicología infantil, también psicopedagogía y había hecho varias especialidades para poder tratar a los diferentes niños que llegaran. Era un prodigio por así decirlo, hizo todo en tiempo record, por eso le dieron la oportunidad de un programa especial el cual duraba normalmente cinco años. Arthur lo hizo en dos, y estaría pronto de regreso. Para todos era increíble lo que hizo, pero solo sus amigos fueron testigos de todos los sacrificios que realizo para poder llegar ahí, de todas las frustraciones por no poder hacer nada por si mismo.

Pero nunca dejo que Iván donara dinero, Arthur fue firme en eso, no quería el dinero de Iván, el ojivioleta podía ayudar pero no monetariamente, el chico acepto eso, lo único que acepto y fue bajo coacción por parte de su padre fue el terreno del lugar. Su palabras fueron _"Tengo demasiados hoteles ya, y tu ayudaras a muchas personas, con esto puedes empezar, solo busca como construir un lugar acogedor" _Finalmente hacia seis años habían logrado abrir el lugar, Elizabeta, Mei-Mei, Yao y Arthur trabajaban ahí junto con muchos voluntarios y la ayuda ocasional del resto de sus amigos, pero no se daban abasto, así que próximamente harían recaudación de dinero

Otro de los atractivos del Orfanato (aunque reciente, solo tenia tres años) era que fungía como asilo de ancianos, habían visto que a los niños les hacia bien tener gente mayor que jugara con ellos y a los mayores el sentirse necesarios les ayudaba a recuperarse más pronto. Con la ayuda del pago del asilo, pudieron ampliar el lugar… pero aun así necesitaban aumentarlo.

Iván con un suspiro se metió de nuevo a la habitación, mañana le esperaba otro día agotador, solo esperaba que su padre no se pusiera gruñón diciendo de nuevo que le hacia falta alguien que lo metiera en cintura.

Poco sabían estos chicos lo que fueron en su vida pasada y lo que les deparaba el futuro, de momento todos estaban tranquilos siguiendo con su vida, pero un encuentro y un video pondría sus vidas en un punto caotico.

-¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸..¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸

-¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸..¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸

-¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸..¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸

YORU: ¡Muchas gracias por tomarte la molestia de dejar review, espero que te siga interesando el fic, de momento solo digo esto. Las naciones no lo van a tener facil con los humanos.

Bueno como pueden ver, los chicos se dedican a diferentes cosas y tienen sus vidas, espero que puedan vislumbrar las parejas algo crack que se darán entre los humanos.

**Bueno ¿Qué tal les pareció el cap? No les pediré review, si ustedes quieren dejar, pues dejen. Esto lo escribo más que nada como una liberación al stress que existe en mi vida y si otras personas pueden disfrutar con esto, bienvenidas sean.**

**Se que no debería decirlo pero lo diré de nuevo.****¡LAS ACTUALIZACIONES SON CADA 15 DIAS!****Así que por favor no me pidan que actualice pronto, a decir verdad mis historias tienen capítulos de adelanto ya escritos (incluso tengo escritas historias que aun no publico), pero no las actualizo por que cuando entre a clases de nuevo me será casi imposible andar escribiendo entre clases, de esta forma ni salgo perjudicada yo en mis estudios y ni ustedes se quedan sin actualización ¿les parece justo?**

**Me gustaría leer sus criticas, dado que quiero mejorar en mi escritura y sus mensajes con errores y demás ayudarían, no es que no agradezca que les guste ¡Al contrario, me suben el animo!, pero para poder seguir trayéndoles una historia que les guste, primero deben ayudarme a mejorar n.n**-


	3. Encuentro fortuito

-¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸..¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸

_**¿Otra oportunidad?**_

-¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸..¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Himaruya Hidekaz

**Sumario:** La 3WW termino llevándose la vida de varias naciones, 75 años después uno de los sobrevivientes se reencuentra con uno de los aparentemente muertos solo que ahora son humanos.

**Parejas:** USA=UK, RusiaXCanadá, PrusiaXHungría, GerIta, Spamano, SueciaXFinlandia, DinamarcaXNoruega, GreciaXJapón, TurquíaXEgipto.

**Aclaraciones:** Bueno creación de un OC el cual se llama Ixchel que será la representación de México, esto es un Fic así que desde ya los personajes tienen OoC aunque intentare mantenerlo al mínimo en algunos, así también se mencionaran criaturas mágicas originarias de Inglaterra

**Aclaraciones de lectura:**

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-N/A: notas de autora.

-¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸..¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸

**Cap. 3 Encuentro fortuito**

-¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸..¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸

_Tres semanas después…_

Bélgica y Vietnam se encontraban caminando por las calles de Toronto, ambas naciones se encontraban algo distraídas, a pesar de que había pasado mucho tiempo las heridas habían sido muy profundas para todos, al estar tan cerca de la fecha en que todo "eso" terminó siempre les ponía muy melancólicos.

—Vietnam… ¿recuerdas cuando Hungría nos enseñaba técnicas de espionaje para ver a los chicos? —la voz de Bélgica se escuchaba melancólica.

—Claro, y la primera en seguirle la corriente era Taiwán y terminaban arrastrándonos a nosotras. —rio Vietnam mientras una velada tristeza adornaba sus ojos.

Las chicas miraron escaparates, desde que terminó la tercera guerra mundial, Canadá había emergido como una de las primeras potencias, su ayuda brindada a México le abrió el camino a muchas facilidades, aunque ninguna de las naciones hubiera querido pasar por todas las pruebas que las antiguas criaturas mexicanas habían puesto al canadiense para apoyarlo en su territorio, pero el chico las pasó con valentía y éstas le reconocieron, sabían que había sido muy duro.

Fue precisamente dando vuelta a la esquina que tropezó con otras dos chicas que llevaban una gran cantidad de papeles y demás cosas, que cayeron al suelo desperdigándose por todas partes y las cuatro chicas terminaron en el suelo.

— ¡Ah! ¡Elizabeta se nos hace tarde! —Vietnam aún en es suelo abrió los ojos sorprendida ella… ¡reconocía esa voz!

— ¡Oh dios, nuestro jefe nos va a matar! ¡Mei te dije que debíamos dormirnos temprano anoche! —Bélgica volteó hacia donde estaban esas voces, ella también estaba segura de que las reconocía.

Ajenas a las dos naciones las chicas comenzaron a recoger todo rápidamente mientras parloteaban acerca de cómo convencer a su jefe de no tiranizarlas en el día, incluso hablaron acerca de darle de su té favorito o prepárale algún dulce.

— ¡Lo sentimos mucho, pero tenemos prisa! —las dos chicas se disculparon y se marcharon corriendo sin darles una mirada extra, aunque no fue lo misma para las dos chicas que lentamente se iban levantando.

Ambas naciones estaban en shock, su imaginación les había jugado una muy mala pasada, no podía ser que hubiera dos humanas que prácticamente fueran calcadas a sus viejas amigas, Bélgica de inmediato comenzó a llorar, mientras Vietnam bajó la vista… vio un paquetito, lo recogió y observó que era un pequeño CD… tal vez… con decisión levantó a la belga y se la llevo de ahí. Tenían una sola oportunidad.

Ese día las naciones tenían una reunión, en dicha reunión se daría a conocer quiénes finalmente podrían sostenerse sin apoyarse en terceros, la guerra poco a poco iba quedando atrás, para los humanos sólo eran malos recuerdos, en donde la avaricia y la sed de poder cegó a muchos de sus dignatarios. Casi todos se encontraban presentes, cuando intempestivamente entraron Bélgica y Vietnam, de inmediato todos las voltearon a ver confundidos, las chicas se dirigieron hacia Canadá que era el país anfitrión y le pidieron poder enseñarles un vídeo, ambas chicas se miraban contentas, extasiadas… Como si un milagro hubiese ocurrido, el chico asintió aún dudoso.

—Bueno, a petición de Bélgica y Vietnam veremos un vídeo. —Canadá notó que algunos querían quejarse pero las chicas de inmediato tomaron la palabra.

—Es importante, ni siquiera nosotras pudimos creerlo. —habló emocionada Bélgica.

— ¿De qué hablan? —preguntó España al ver en su antigua subordinada una luz que hacía mucho no había.

—Todo comenzó esta mañana, por accidente Bélgica y yo tropezamos con dos chicas, ellas dejaron olvidado un CD, buscando algo para poder regresarlo decidimos verlo… ¡No creerán lo que encontramos!

Vietnam junto con ayuda de Canadá colocó el CD, todos pudieron ver la imagen del logo en la pantalla gigante y las reproducciones que había en las diversas pantallas distribuidas, muchos estaban curiosos y susurraban intrigados… pero cuando comenzó el vídeo un silencio mortal se hizo presente.

_En la pantalla se podía ver un edificio azul cielo, en el se podían ver las letras "ORFANATO AVALON donde todo es posible si crees en ello" se miraba toda la fachada y una voz comenzaba a explicar… una voz muy conocida por todas las naciones._

—"_Ejem, bueno mi nombre es Elizabeta Héderváry y este lugar es ¡el orfanato Avalon! Uno de los lugares más increíbles que he podido ver. —la cámara fue volteada hacia la persona que grababa, y la cara de quien fuera Hungría apareció, haciendo que Italia, Austria y Prusia estuviera en shock. — ¡Hola a quien esté ahí! Yo seré su guía por el orfanato. —la cámara enfocó y la chica comenzó a avanzar, en la entrada habían muchos pequeños de entre cinco y diez años. —"Este espacio es para los pequeños, normalmente a esta hora los mayores tienen tutorías para quienes tienen problemas en la escuela, muchos estudiantes universitarios nos brindan sus servicios, así los chicos no se atrasan y quienes tienen otra forma de entender los temas pueden hacerlo. —avanzó y encontró a una chica de cabello negro y lacio. —Esta es Mei-Mei Huang ella es la encargada de los más pequeños ¡saluda a la cámara Mei! —la chica riendo saludo, el corazón de Corea, Hong Kong, India, Filipinas y otros países asiáticos se conmocionó al ver a Taiwán ¡viva! —Bueno, continuemos. —la chica iba a avanzar cuando escucho. — ¡Maestra Eli! ¡Venga a jugar futbol con nosotros! —la cámara enfocó a un grupo de chiquillos de ocho años que le sonreían a quien traía esta. _

—_Ve, yo seguiré con el vídeo. —la cámara cambio de manos y vieron como Elizabeta salía corriendo riéndose y llamando a los chicos para ver cómo estarían los equipos. —Je, me imagino que Eli no les habló de Avalon ¿cierto?, bueno como ella ya me presentó no diré mi nombre, pero les hablaré un poco de Avalon. —la cámara fue enfocando a ciertos grupos de niños que jugaban contentos, todos de diversas edades. —Avalon nació de la idea de un chico, un sueño infantil si se pudiera decir, como su nombre lo indica es el reino de las hadas. —la chica rio. —puede sonar algo tonto pero su lema es verdadero "todo es posible si crees en ello", aquí no sólo están los chicos que perdieron de alguna u otra forma a sus padres, también están aquellos que por ser diferentes fueron abandonados a su suerte, aquí tenemos los aparatos necesarios para ayudarles a valerse por sí mismos, ¡que la sociedad se entere que todos podemos ser independientes! —fue pasando por varias habitaciones en donde los niños en ese momento estaban en sus terapias, las naciones fueron sonriendo un poco, era un noble labor. —aquí les damos comida, vestimenta, un techo y oportunidades, pero lo más importante: amor, les enseñamos que todos tenemos un propósito en esta vida y un potencial interminable, aunque Avalon no sólo cuida del futuro, también ayuda al pasado. —aquí pasó a un jardín enorme en donde había adultos de la tercera edad y mayores que se encontraban haciendo diversas actividades entre ellos, solos y con otros niños. —nos dimos cuenta de que a veces un ser humano muere cuando se siente inútil, aquí damos la oportunidad de sembrar una pequeña semilla al futuro y atendemos a los mayores, algunos están aquí permanentemente y otros vienen todos los días a visitar a los niños, como podrán observar todos los que ayudamos aquí en Avalon somos como una gran familia._

_La chica divisó a una persona que se encontraba leyéndoles a varios mayores y se dirigió hacia él. — ¡Este es Gupta Muhammad Hassan!, pero todos le llamamos sólo Gupta, a él le gusta venir y leer a personas que ya no pueden ver bien. —Turquía y ambos Chipre sólo cerraron los puños y adelantaron su cuerpo expectantes, pero al ver el rostro de un feliz Egipto, Chipre del norte comenzó a llorar. _

—_Niña, yo todavía veo muy bien, pero la voz de este joven es perfecta. —habló una de las ancianitas sonriendo a la chica._

—_Lo tendré en cuenta señora Lancaster, ahora si me disculpan me iré a las cocinas… espero que los cocineros de hoy no se __hayan__ matado entre sí. —las personas ahí reunidas comenzaron a reír, como si estuvieran completamente de acuerdo con lo dicho. _

_La cámara se movía indicando el movimiento al llegar a las cocinas se pudo escuchar un gran estruendo seguido de…_

—_Por la puta ¡Te lo dije patatero!, ¡el experto en la cocina soy yo! —seguido de un forcejeo, España levantó la mirada esperanzado. —Pero Lovino, ¡no puedes darle eso a los niños! "Tú que sabrás idiota, ¡les quieres dar salchichas!" "La otra vez les diste pizza, Arthur dijo que algo saludable" "Ni que tu comida fuera saludable bastardo" _

—_Ejem, disculpen el vocabulario de mi amigo Lovino, verán el sólo viene aquí de vez en cuando para ayudar en la cocina y normalmente Ludwig lo acompaña, la verdad aún no se cómo no se han matado entre sí. —la cámara entró a la cocina justo cuando vieron a un chico castaño intentando aplicar una llave (sin mucho éxito) a un chico alto rubio de ojos azules, Italia comenzó a llorar al reconocer el rostro, mientras musitaba una y otra vez el nombre de ambas naciones, Prusia sólo decía "Gracias al viejo Fritz" —¡Ludwig, Lovino! ¿Y la comida?_

— _¿Qué mierda me dices a mí? Este idiota se mete. —el italiano dejó de intentar la llave y comenzó a sacar cazuelas. —tú ganas patata haré lasaña… si los jodidos críos lo regresan te mataré._

—_Te ayudo… —en ese momento entró haciendo un gran estruendo un chico muy alto con una cabellera rubia rojiza y unos vivaces ojos azules, detrás de él venía una muchacha baja de piel canela y cabello castaño._

— _¡Ya llego por quien lloraban! ¡El gran Soren está aquí! ¡Y me traje a Ixchel! —el chico hablaba muy feliz mientras depositaba las compras. —Logramos muchos suministros, además de que también unos cuantos mercados prometieron enviar comida… ¡Agradézcanle a Ixchel! —Abrazó a la chica feliz, ante ese movimiento Noruega sintió una opresión en su pecho, el danés parecía tan feliz… era su Anko pero a la vez no lo era._

—_Jo, pero tú también hiciste tu parte Soren… ¡Es verdad! ¿Qué no te tocaba dar el taller de superación con creatividad hoy?_

— _¡Cierto!, me voy antes de que Arthur quiera matarme, nos vemos chicos. —sin más se fue, Lovino y Ludwig siguieron cocinando mientras la chica que fuera México se acercaba a la cámara y sonreía._

— _¿Quieres que continúe?, sé que te toca ir a dar tutoría con los chicos que harán su ingreso a la universidad. —Mei agradeció y le dio la cámara, la chica volteó la cámara y se presentó. —Hola, mi nombre es Ixchel García y por el momento seré su guía… —la chica salió de la cocina en donde se escucho otro estruendo. —no se preocupen Lovino y Ludwig se llevan así pero no podrían vivir sin el otro, créanme los conocí cuando llegue al orfanatorio Bebel, en ese tiempo tenía ocho años y así han sido desde entonces… Los llevaré al salón de creatividad, podrán ver a un genio en movimiento._

_La chica acercó la cámara y abrió la puerta, en esta, niños con diferentes capacidades escuchaban interesado a un danés._

—_Escuchen, puede que otros les digan que no pueden hacer ciertas cosas ¡No les hagan caso! ¡A mí me decían que nunca crecería y miren! —los niños rieron ante eso. —podemos usar lo que tenemos a nuestro alcance y lograr grandes cosas. —alzo a un niño que se encontraba en silla de ruedas y con cuidado lo puso sobre sus hombros, el niño con sus manos se aferró a la cabeza del danés. — ¿ven? Tal vez Erick no puede caminar pero puede usar sus manos para aferrarse y avanzar, yo ahora puedo ser sus pies pero Erick mira hacía donde yo no puedo ver… dinos Erick ¿qué miras?_

— _¡Puedo ver al señor Iván! Acaba de llegar con el señor Berwald… ¡Nunca había visto algo desde esta altura! —el niño se le miraba maravillado, con cuidado Soren volvió a depositarlo en la silla._

—_Pudiste apreciar otro punto de vista porque usaste lo que estaba a tu alcance, yo te ayude un poco pero el resto lo hiciste tú solo, ¡Que una sola puerta cerrada no evite que abran las otras! Ahora usaremos las pinturas para hacer lo que queramos. Si quieren pintarse así mismos ¡háganlo!, si quieren usar la tinta para escribir una historia ¡háganlo! Pintar su ropa, lo que sea… todos podemos expresarnos de diferente manera._

_La cámara se retiró y siguió avanzando, Finlandia ahogó un grito cuando un rubio muy alto apareció por la esquina._

— _¡Berwald! Que alegría que pudiste venir… ¿Y dónde está Iván?_

—_Fue por Arthur… —Un gran movimiento y un montón de niños riendo comenzó a escucharse, ambos chicos se dirigieron hacia donde estaba todo el barullo, se encontraron con dos chicos asiáticos que intentaban por todos los medios detener su risa, la cámara enfocó la escena que se encontraba frente a ellos._

_Un chico muy alto de cabello color arena se encontraba tirando de otro que se aferraba al marco de la puerta en donde rezaba un letrero "Dirección"_

— _¡Iván déjame!, ¡tengo demasiados pendientes! —América dejó de moverse por completo al reconocer esa voz, y como otros tantos antes que él, la situación se le hizo increíble._

—_Pero Arthur lo prometió, dijo que pasaría todo el día conmigo. —el otro chico se le notaba feliz aunque no dejaba de tirar del otro._

—_Este… el chico que está intentando regresar a la dirección es Arthur Kirkland, el director del orfanato y quien inició todo esto, el chico que le está jalando es Iván Braginski ellos dos son… ¿Kiku qué son ellos?_

—_No lo sé, sólo ellos mismos saben cómo es su relación. —el chico de rasgos asiáticos aunque serio se le miraba divertido, como si fuera algo común de ver._

—_Enserio, Arthur debería dejar de hacer esas escenas, admito que nos divertimos pero apenas llegó hace poco y ya están esos dos iguales. — Yao negó con la cabeza pero la sonrisa divertida negaba que estuviera enojado._

_Los niños comenzaron a vitorear a Iván y los chicos dirigieron su vista (junto con la cámara) y observaron como Arthur era cargado en el hombro de Iván y éste comenzaba a caminar hacia la salida, el rubio que estaba siendo cargado volteo la cabeza hacia donde estaba la cámara y sonrió._

— _¡Ixchel! ¡Que bueno que llegaste! Ocupo que hagas varias cosas y ayudes a Kiku con un papeleo. —el chico rubio hablaba con dificultad pero eso no evitó que Ixchel fuera y le comenzara a grabar. — ¡Deja eso!, en fin… quiero que verifiques que todos los papeles estén en orden, también que los nuevos ingresos estén registrados además de que los suministros estén a tiempo, los chicos no pueden esperar y también…_

—_Arthur ya sabemos eso, tú ve y diviértete con Iván, que al pobre los has tenido muy descuidado desde que volviste de Finlandia. —se burló la chica a lo que el chico frunció el ceño._

—_Como si tú no hubieras hecho lo mismo con Soren. —el chico aunque con dificultad se cruzo de brazos mientras volteaba la mirada hacia un lado._

—_Arthur deja de pelear con Ixchel. —Iván volteó a ver a la chica sonriente ahí tanto Ucrania, Belarus y Canadá se quedaron de piedra ante el rostro alegre que se les presentaba. —Ix en verdad agradezco que puedan hacerse cargo por los próximos tres días… Arthur necesita tomarse unos días de descanso aunque no quiera, además mi papá dice que lo tiene muy abandonado, así que no nos esperen por los próximos días._

— _¿Eh?, ¿de qué hablas? ¡Iván! ¡No puedo desaparecerme porque si!... la fiesta de recaudación de fondos será la próxima semana._

—_No, hoy iremos a cambiarnos, después nos dirigiremos hacia el teatro en donde compre boletos para ver al grupo de Riverdance*, mañana desayunaremos con mi padre y después iremos a una exposición de la monarquía rusa… después ya veremos qué se presenta. —el chico siguió avanzando felizmente y el rubio que se encontraba siendo cargado sólo suspiró en señal de derrota y seguidamente sonrió._

—_De acuerdo sólo… ¿podrías bajarme? No es cómodo ir así. —el chico hizo lo pedido pero lo tomó del brazo y siguió caminando, el más bajo sólo sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza divertido, volteó a ver a los dos chicos. —Por favor tengan cuidado, cualquier cosa háblenme, no quiero que los niños sean desatendidos bajo ningún concepto, y tampoco quiero que los mayores enfermen… esta época es mala para andar descuidándonos._

—_No te preocupes Arthur, nosotros nos encargamos. —Kiku habló mientras le hacia la seña a los dos que se marcharan._

—_Completamente enterados… Cuídense y Arthur ¡Deja de hacerle caras a Lovino! —el rubio había estado haciendo muecas hacia un lugar desconocido y luego volvió a sacarle la lengua. — ¡Y te dices a ti mismo caballero!_

— _¡Tú me haces ser un infantil! —replicó el otro y después desapareció de la vista._

—_Bueno creo que tendremos que hacer otro vídeo, lástima, este tiene partes muy divertidas… pero no podemos dar una imagen de desorden, ¡necesitamos los fondos!... —la chica se dirigió hacia el rubio alto y le entregaba la cámara… —Berwald, ¿Podrías grabar otra cosa? Tendré que hacer un montón de papeleo, además no necesitas hablar, luego pondremos voces para explicar las cosas._

—_De acuerdo Ixchel, no te preocupes todo estará en orden… ¿puedo dejar a Soren fuera?_

—_Como tú gustes, sólo ¡haz brillar al orfanato! —Berwald sonrió y asintió mientras tomaba la cámara._

_Y la imagen se apagó en ese momento_

Todos los que se encontraban en ese lugar estaban inmóviles… ¿Qué demonios fue esa grabación?, ¿En verdad eran ellos?... aún estaban en shock, hacía tanto tiempo que habían asumido la muerte de todos sus amigos, y ahora… ahora ellos parecían estar vivos, vivían como humanos y ciertamente no se comportaban completamente como lo recordaban pero… ¡eran ellos!

De inmediato las naciones iban hacia la salida… pero un certero disparo les paró a todos.

—Bien, antes de comenzar a comportarnos como adolescentes desbocados pensemos ¿cómo consiguieron este vídeo? —se dirigió hacia Bélgica y Vietnam

—Bueno, nosotros nos tropezamos por accidente con las chicas que se parecen a Hungría y Taiwán, ellas se fueron rápido alegando que irían tarde y que un tal Arthur les regañaría, cuando vimos el vídeo supimos a quién se referían…

—Eso significa que fue un encuentro fortuito. —masculló Vash, a él al igual que a todos en esa sala le había calado hondo esa grabación aparentemente inocente.

—Pero… ¿Cómo? —preguntó Prusia, él estaba completamente pálido, ¡su hermano estaba vivo!

—Quizás, "ellos" sepan algo. —comentó dubitativo Brasil, miró a las naciones que están en contacto con seres mágicos.

—Podría preguntar. —Noruega estaba completamente descolocado, volver a ver la sonrisa del danés después de setenta y cinco años no era nada sencillo y más al ver que la alegría no era dirigida hacia él.

—Antes que nada debemos ubicar ese lugar, al parecer el Orfanato es donde todos ellos van regularmente. —opinó Austria.

—Lo tendré en unos minutos. —habló Canadá mientras pedía la información a uno de sus ciudadanos.

—Entiendan esto, no pueden ir todos en masa e intentar establecer contacto, aún no estamos seguros de nada… Canadá ¿hay manera de saber los antecedentes de esos chicos?

—Tomará algo de tiempo pero ya me estoy encargando… claro, siempre y cuando los chicos sean canadienses.

—Ellos mencionaron algo de que el chico que se parece a Inglaterra fue a Finlandia… —recordó India, el chico volteó a ver al finlandés.

—Preguntaré en mi gobierno.

—Bien, tenemos los nombres, ahora averigüemos en nuestros distintos gobiernos si hay algún indicio de esos muchachos, mañana nos reuniremos y debatiremos sobre lo encontrado, ¡aquel que vaya al orfanato será castigado! —todas las naciones voltearon a ver con incredulidad al suizo.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntaron al unísono.

—Si no lo hago así todos ustedes van a correr hacia ese lugar, no queremos levantar sospechas, se supone que nadie sabe de la existencia de nosotros y si esos chicos resultan ser simples humanos nuestro secreto será revelado.

Aún inconformes todos estuvieron de acuerdo y fueron saliendo uno por uno… necesitaban pensar en lo que acababan de ver.

-¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸..¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸

-¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸..¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸

-¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸..¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸

*Riverdance: Grupo de Danza irlandesa reconocido a nivel mundial, (lo siento, pero es imposible que no hiciera alguna alusión a eso, siendo yo misma una antigua practicante de la danza irlandesa)

**N/A: Etto ¿yo lo escribi?, bueno es que no sabía muy bien como dar a conocer lo que hacen los chicos sin pasar por el proceso de ¿En serio eres tu? ¿puedo hablar contigo? ¡Espera no huyas!... y pues algo básicamente como esto, así que decidi que fuera algo como esto, por cierto puede que todos los que leen se hayan llevado una impresión extraña de todos los "humanos" al igual que las naciones, prácticamente es por que los chicos estaban relajados y sonrientes. Todo el drama y demás enredos empezaran cuando las naciones se quieran entrometer en la vida de los chicos.**

**Algo aburrido lo se, pero la mayoría de los capitulos iniciales (por lo menos los mios), son lentos y vienen con mucha información para ambientar de cierta manera la historia .**

INVITADOS: Bueno, al no tener un nick más que esto tengo que ¿contestar y agradecer? De esta manera, en verdad agradezco que se hayan tomado el tiempo de haber dejado un review, espero que igual este capitulo les haya dejado intrigados y con ¿buen? Sabor de boca.

DARMOON: Si, la verdad esa es mi idea, muchas de las parejas estaban en vias de concretarse antes de que sucediera la "caceria" y otras pocas estaban realizadas, yo también estoy de acuerdo con que para tener lo que deseas debes luchar por eso, si Noruega tendrá que aguantar a la furia azteca de Ixchel para poder llegar a Soren, asi mismo a mi me gusta que si hay una pareja de homosexuales estos tengan sus personalidades, no por que te guste alguien de tu mismo sexo debe hacer uno el papel de "hombre" y otro el papel de "mujer", así que básicamente (Y a riesgo de que a muchas lectoras les desagrade) mis parejas yaoi son "reversibles" (ambos pueden tomar cualquiera de los roles en el ambito sexual) en cuanto al ambito social, uno puede ser el que de la cara a las personas pero paredes adentró es la otra persona quien tiene las riendas aunque sean los dos quienes tomen las decisiones importantes (una relación de equidad básicamente)

Obiviamente muchos lo lamentaran y las naciones querrán que todo sea como antes, pero ¿a quien le gusta que cualquier hijo del vecino venga a decirle que tiene que cambiar su vida? Espero poder hacerlo bien. (sobre todo por que otra historia esta rondando mi mente y esta va a ser completamente fuera de lo que he escrito)

_**Por cierto, aquellos anónimos que quieran dejar anónimo ¿podrían ponerle el nick? Para poder escribir el agradecimiento y aclaración en el siguiente capitulo, no me agrada del todo esta nueva imagen de FF.**_

**De nuevo reitero, si creen que algo no esta bien explicado ¡Díganmelo! Para poder corregirlo y hacerlo más entendible, por que después de todo muchas veces una buena idea se queda en nada al no ser bien explicada**

**Me gustaría leer sus criticas, dado que quiero mejorar en mi escritura y sus mensajes con errores y demás ayudarían, no es que no agradezca que les guste ¡Al contrario, me suben el animo!, pero para poder seguir trayéndoles una historia que les guste, primero deben ayudarme a mejorar n.n**-


End file.
